Duermo en un acorde mágico
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Si esto es un sueño, no me importaría morir durmiendo.


**Duermo en un acorde mágico**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic corresponde al Reto "Pidiendo teselas" del Foro "El diente de león"._

**Para:** Dominique Mont.

**Petición:** Relatar el sueño que tuvo Katniss después que se besó con Peeta en la playa.

* * *

~ º ~

"_Mientras me duermo, intento imaginarme ese mundo, en algún lugar en el futuro, sin Juegos, sin Capitolio.". __**Katniss Everdeen en En Llamas.**_

_**~ º ~**_

* * *

Todo es tan maravillo que parece irreal.

Las prímulas de la pradera se abren tímidamente ante la caricia dorada del sol, el viento de verano agita las copas de los árboles y la hierba es más verde que nunca. Ella permanece descalsa con la piel en contacto con ese manto suave y afable.

Las mariposas danzan a su alrededor, inundando el cielo de miles colores. Rojo, amarillo, violeta, rosado, azul. Katniss nunca en su vida ha visto tantos colores concentrados en un mismo lugar y esa exquisita visión le llena por completo de regocijo.

«Tanta belleza no puede ser verdadera.»

Cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir. El paisaje continúa allí, alzándose frente a su visión como la obra de arte de un artista. El cielo es azul como un mar en calma, las nubes se esconden perezosamente como si tuvieran miedo de aparece y el sol le contempla desde la lejanía.

Ella avanza en dirección al gran roble imponente que se encuentra en medio de la pradera.

«No puede ser la pradera de mi distrito. Jamás pude ver un roble.»

Por la corteza del árbol corre un hilillo de sabia dulce, las bellotas comienzan a aparecer con la estación y una pequeña ardilla agita su cola por entre las ramas que se extienden como brazos cubiertos de hojas verdes.

Un fruto cae en su mano y el animalito le corre por el brazo para atraparlo. El pelaje fino le causa cosquillas en la piel, ríe y desliza sus dedos por la cabecita que se siente muy frágil debajo de su mano.

Una risa suave suena a sus espaldas y Katniss se voltea rápidamente.

Peeta curva sus labios rosados hacia arriba y le enseña dos hileras de dientes perfectamente blancos como perlas de playa. La luz solar le arranca destellos dorados a su cabello y sus ojos brillan de una forma que ella no sabe interpretar. Brillan de forma especial como si se encontrara ante una imagen angelical.

—Has descubierto a Astrid.

Se siente confundida.

—¿Astrid?

—Es la ardilla de Prim —responde señalando al roedor que tiene sus dientes en la bellota—. Recuerda que la encontramos cerca de casa el mes pasado y tuvimos que convencer a Prim de dejarle volver a su verdadero hogar.

—Pero Prim ya tiene a Lady y tiene a ese tonto gato. ¿Por qué querría una ardilla?

Peeta niega con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a tu hermana Prim. Me refiero a nuestra hija. A nuestra pequeña Prim. ¿Te has olvidado de ella?

«¿En qué clase de mundo me encuentro? Peeta y yo sobreviviendo a los Juegos y teniendo una pequeña solamente puede suceder en una realidad onírica.»

—¿Por qué la llamamos en honor a Prim?

—Los dos estábamos indecisos con el nombre —él sonríe como si estuviera recordando un buen momento—. La verdad es que fue difícil convencerte para tener nuestra propia hija. Diez años exactamente. Y más complicado fue decidirnos por el nombre. Por lo que hicimos un trato: tú elegías el nombre de la niña y yo del próximo niño que tendríamos.

«Eso quiere decir que no solamente tenemos a una niña llamada Prim. También tenemos un pequeño que debe tener sus ojos. Tiene que tener los ojos de Peeta.»

—¿Cómo sobrevivimos?

Tiene esa pregunta atragantada desde que llega hasta ese hermoso lugar de belleza sin igual.

—¿Sobrevivir a qué?

—A los Juegos. ¿Cómo salimos vivos del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco?

Él se muestra confundido.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, Katniss. Los únicos juegos que conozco son la rayuela y el ajedrez. A Prim le gusta jugar mucho al ajedrez.

«Los Juegos no existen. ¿Puede acaso ser eso posible? ¿Puedo encontrarme en un mundo tan maravilloso donde no existan los Juegos del Hambre?»

—¿Y el Capitolio?

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, el Capitolio es un viejo edificio que se encuentra en el centro de Panem pero que tiene más de seis décadas abandonado. Los niños creen que está embrujado pero solamente es una mentira de sus padres para que no se acerquen a la zona. Tiene peligro de derrumbe.

«Y si el Capitolio no existe, al menos de la forma en que yo lo conozco o creía conocerlo, quiere decir que Snow tampoco existe y tampoco su reinado de terror. No existen mutaciones, rosas con aroma a sangre y tampoco los vigilantes.»

—¿Dónde vivimos?

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Creo que solamente estoy un poco mentalmente desorientada —Peeta sonríe y le da a entender que no entiende lo que está diciendo, pero le rodea el cuello con el brazo—. Llévame a casa, quiero ver a los niños.

El distrito doce queda a pocos kilómetros de la pradera.

Las casas risueñas dibujan siluetas de todas las formas y tamaños contra el cielo esplendoroso del mediodía. La Veta no existe, al igual que la Aldea de los Vencedores.

«Es un único distrito. Sin diferencias sociales y sin penurias.»

Un grupo de perros negros pasan junto a ellos y unos niños que no tienen más de diez años, les persiguen mientras ríen.

—Las calles huelen a libertad.

—Y yo que creía que olían a mi pan casero recién salido del horno.

Sus fosas nasales captan el aroma que solamente las manos de Peeta pueden conseguir crear. Llegan a una casa pintoresca, sencilla pero acogedora. Katniss siente la edificación como su verdadero hogar.

«Estoy en casa. Por fin estoy en casa a salvo.»

La risa fresca de una niña de cabello rubio y ojos grises, suena en el recibidor y un pequeño de dos o tres años menos que ella, le persigue mientras intenta coger un objeto que agita en el aire.

—Mamá, dile a Prim que quiero mi avión de madera.

—¡Pero yo quiero jugar con él!

Los niños siguen corriendo y peleándose. Katniss se siente embriagada ante la visión de la familia perfecta.

—¿Son siempre así?

—Tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

Le besa en los labios de forma repentina. Es un contacto caliente y delicado al mismo tiempo. Katniss se aferra a sus hombros y Peeta le rodea la cintura con sus brazos.

—Voy a hornear un pastel. ¿Quieres ayudarme a decorarlo?

«Si esto es un sueño, no me importaría morir durmiendo.»


End file.
